Somewhere Over Kansas
by chidori0603
Summary: After saving Buckingham Palace from the falling SS Titanc, The Doctor falls into another parallel universe and meets a farm boy... in Kansas
1. Chapter 1

This story took place between Voyage of the Damned & Partners in Crime.

CHAPTER ONE

The Doctor had a rough adventure. Just yesterday, he saved Star Ship Titanic crashing into Buckingham Palace including the rest of London. He's in his TARDIS right now, thinking on where to go for his next adventure. He can't go back to see Martha Jones since it's only been a week; he misses her that much. But there's one woman on his mind. And that woman is Rose Tyler. Rose is now living in a parallel universe with her mother and father and her boyfriend Mickey. _God blimey! Where to go next?_ he thought. He paced around the TARDIS thinking on where to go next, but nothing has come to mind. He stood still as the sound of the engines going in the background hoping that the sound will help him think. Which it wasn't. _Well… I could go see Sarah Jane_, The Doctor thought. He hasn't seen Sarah for awhile now; after he and her reunited together saving a school. He started towards the console of the TARDIS until, BOOM! The entire machine shook violently making The Doctor lose his footing.

"What's that mean?" The Doctor said out loud.

The TARDIS was behaving erratic, but The Doctor couldn't make out what's wrong with her as he began to push buttons and pull levers, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

BOOM! Another making him slam into the console again and again. The TARDIS shook more violently as The Doctor tries to hold on. Holding on very tightly, The Doctor went to the screen to see where the TARDIS was taking him. He reached it with difficulty as he stared at the screen. The screen is nothing but scrambling lines, in which The Doctor can't make out why the screen was doing until, SLAM! The entire machine lands very hard. The Doctor slams to the floor of the console room and looks up at console. The lights are still on and the TARDIS is now all calm. He went to the screen once more and saw that he has landed somewhere in in Kansas.

"Well… Will you look at that! We landed in the States!" The Doctor said. "But what was all that about?" The Doctor begins to push buttons to see what went wrong, "Huh? What went wrong sweetheart? You were flying and then the next, you went bonkers!" He checked and can tell the machine is all right. "Well, whatever that was… You're fine now," he said as he patted the console, "Well… Let's see good old Kansas!"

He ran towards the door, grabbing his long coat. He opened the door and the smell of Kansas farming wafted into the TARDIS making The Doctor Smile. He stepped onto the ground of a field and closed the door behind him. Smiling again he spins around slowly catching the site of the field and spotted a farm in the distance.

"Well, where in Kansas am I?" The Doctor said.

He started towards the farmhouse, after making sure he had his trusty sonic screwdriver. It seem for awhile as he finally comes out of the field and now sees the entire farm. He looked at the barn and the nice yellow two story house. Then he noticed a young handsome man coming out from the barn carrying a some hay. Hoping not to be notice The Doctor stood still as he watched the man stack it with other stacks of hay on the side of the barn. The man turns, but notices The Doctor. _Great. Now I have to introduce myself, _The Doctor said to himself. He walked towards the young man as the two met.

"Hello there, I'm The Doctor," he introduced himself.

"Hi, Doctor who?" the young man asked.

"Nah, just The Doctor,"

"How can you just be called, The Doctor, you can't be just The Doctor," the young man chuckled.

"Just… The Doctor," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Fine. I'm Clark, Clark Kent," the young man said.

_Why does that name sounds so familiar_, The Doctor trying to remember the name, but ignores it. "Nice to meet you Clark Kent. Mind telling me where in Kansas I am?"

"What happen? Knocked your head? You're in Smallville," Clark said to him.

The Doctor stood silent for a moment. For sure he has heard that name somewhere before as well, but nothing isn't coming to mind. Something has clicked in his head. Smallville. Clark Kent.

"Indeed I am in Smallville," The Doctor said smiling.

"Well. You seemed a little hungry, come with me to my house, Lois and I can fix you up something," Clark afford him.

"Why that's very nice of you!" The Doctor said following Clark to the house.

_Things have gotten interesting! _The Doctor thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Doctor followed Clark inside the house. Inside was very beautiful. But to The Doctor it all seems not to fit with a farm boy, like Clark, but rather to an elderly couple. But he was liking the place.

"Nice home you've got here Clark. Did it belonged to your parents?" he asked.

Clark turned around looking confused, "Now, how did you know that?"

"Come on! Is it obvious? You living here with stuff that belongs to an elderly couple, can't miss it!"

Clark looks around noticing the stuff that was left behind by his parents, "Clever. Lois!" he called out.

"What?" a lovely woman's voice called back.

"We've got a guest."

Thundering of foot steps can be heard upstairs on the second floor. The Doctor watched the stairs as a very young attractive woman comes down the stairs, her hair tied in a ponytail. She was dressed as though she works in an office building. The Doctor marveled her brunette hair and shocking green eyes and her smile was like from heaven.

"Well, hello there handsome," she said to The Doctor, "I'm Lois Lane."

"Hello there, I'm called The Doctor," he introduced himself yet to another human.

"An English man! Doctor who?"

"No, no. Just The Doctor,"

Lois looked at Clark and then back to The Doctor, "Gotta have a last name my friend,"

"No, no last name. Just The Doctor," smiling.

She paused for a moment, "Well, ok Doctor! Nice meeting you!"

"Same here,"

Clark butt in, "I invited him here for dinner, if you don't mind?"

"No! Like having guests," Lois coming down to the kitchen and taking The Doctor by the arm, "This way."

She led him to the living room with Clark following. The living room was lovely. It gave out a very touchy make-yourself-at home feeling as Lois guided The Doctor to the couch. The couch, he can tell, is very old as he sat down. He almost felt like he was about to sink into it instead of sitting on top of it, but otherwise very comfy couch. They have a TV set off to the corner of the room, very small, but at least they have a television set. The fire place was right next to the TV set and looked as though it hasn't been used for years. Next was the coffee table that made The Doctor stare at the glass figurines, which were a set, clowns playing with balls and balloons. Clark sat in the love seat including Lois.

"So Doctor… Where in England are you from?" Clark asked.

"What? Oh! London," he answered.

"Wow! I've been to London, was for a column in the Daily Planet," Lois said.

"Really! How did you like London?" The Doctor actually wanted to hear Lois's description about London after he saw Clark giving Lois a look.

Lois didn't say a word, until, "I saw Big Ben!"

"Right. Lois, you haven't been to London, have you?" The Doctor knew.

Lois gave a face of _Now how did you knew that?_ The Doctor smiles as Clark chuckled a little.

Lois hits Clark in the chest, "Well… I wanted to go, but was sent to… to… New York City for the lighting of the Christmas tree last year."

Both Clark and The Doctor laughed a little until a noise stopped them. The noise startled Lois. But wasn't a normal noise to The Doctor; it sounded very metallic like, but heavy. And he knew that in the kitchen nothing that heavy will make a metallic noise.

"Stay here," Clark getting off the love seat.

"Come with?" Doctor asked.

"Sure," Clark said.

They enter the kitchen and seems that nothing wasn't out of place. They searched the entire kitchen and nothing seems to be out of place, until Clark spots something in the corn field. It looked small and weird looking. It was a weird shape, a shape that Clark hadn't seen in his life. He look down onto the floor and notices a small metal sphere. He bent down to pick it up, but The Doctor stops him.

"Don't touch it," The Doctor said.

Lois came into the kitchen as The Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver. Clark and Lois watched as a high pitch noise came from the small device in The Doctor's hand. He finishes and pulls the top of his screwdriver so he can see what he had scan. They see The Doctor's face went from investigating to shock. He ran outside, Lois and Clark looking confused and wondering what's happening. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver in the air; hoping to receive a familiar signal. Nothing. Lois and Clark came out of the house and stood beside The Doctor hoping that he'll say something. He was still staring up at the sky, they looked up and hoping to see what's floating up there, but there's nothing but blue sky.

"Um… What's wrong Doctor?" Lois shakes her head, "you know what? I can't keep calling you "Doctor" Doctor, you gotta have a decent name?"

"Lois!" Clark called after her.

"Sorry, Clark! He can't _be_ called The Doctor! He's gotta have a last name!"

"All right, all right. If you want my name, it's John Smith," The Doctor answered still looking up at the sky.

Lois puts her hands on her hips and looks at The Doctor. The Doctor notices her staring.

"What?"

"That's the most common made up name in the world 'Mr. Smith'!"

"Well, then you just have to be comfortable calling me Doctor," he said as he went walking to the field.

They followed him without asking him any questions. They wonder why would someone will go into a cornfield. The Doctor didn't mind that they followed him, but was hoping that they will follow him to the TARDIS. He found the TARDIS as Clark and Lois looks on at the blue police box. They find it strange to find a blue box right in the middle of the cornfield in Smallville, Kansas. The Doctor opens the door and turns his attentions to the two couple.

"Your happy to come in!" he said to them.

"Ha! You're crazy!" Lois said.

The Doctor stared at them as he went inside closing the door behind him. The two wondered if they want to or not, but the way The Doctor looked at them, they can't resist. The walked right towards the TARDIS and entered. Hoping to be a small space, they turned around as they saw not a small space, but one huge room. Shock took over them as they stepped out of the TARDIS and try to see if it was all a trick. They even went to the backside of the TARDIS; banging on the back to see if there's something blocking their sight. Clark used his X-ray vision to see if there was something blocking, but to his amazement, nothing. Hoping to see more of the blue box, he can't see nothing as though he can't see through lead. They went back inside, still marveled at the structure, they went to the console as The Doctor is still pushing buttons. They saw the metal sphere on the console with wires attached to it. But the question about the TARDIS was hovering over their heads.

"Um… It's big on the inside and small on the outside," Lois said.

"Yup," The Doctor said from the other side of the console.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, basically TARDIS! But the machine is called a Chameleon Arc," he said.

"A Chameleon Arc?" Lois wondered.

"Reason for the name, is when a Time Lord travels to the time he or she arrives to, the TARDIS changes to something in that era and blends in,"

"If it changes to anything in an era it's in… then why a police box? They didn't existed like what in the fifties, sixties?" Clark wondered.

The Doctor stops and peeks around the console, "Yeah… You see when the TARDIS changed into the police box, the shifting gear got stuck and it's been that way ever since,"

"Then why not I fix it?" Lois asked.

"I kind of like it," Doctor turning his attentions back to the console.

"Don't mind me asking… But what's a Time Lord?" Clark asked still looking around the room.

"I am… Other races called my kind that is the way we look at time… and have technology that the other races don't have,"

Not asking him anymore question, but wanted to for as a sound of DING! Is heard. The Doctor grabs the screen and swings it around to the sphere and stares at the screen. His face was more horrified than ever before.

"No… No… it can't be!" he said.

"What? What's wrong?" Lois wondered.

"How can they be here? The sphere doesn't belong to them, but has their imprint all over it!" he turns to Clark, "Clark, what did you see in the cornfield?"

"Kind of strange. It looked man, but not exactly… man,"

"No… no, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor pushes more buttons.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"It's as I feared! Smallville and then Kansas and then the States then the entire world would be-"

He cut off which made Lois annoyed, "Would be what?"

The Doctor stops and stares at the two humans, "Would be overrun by… Cybermen!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Wait, what are Cybermen?" Clark asked.

"Cybermen are an alien race, nothing but cybernetic machines. They go to planet to planet transforming anything into a Cybermen. They take everything out except your brain. Then they remove any emotions from you and you be one of them," The Doctor rushes to his console.

They watch him as he pushes buttons and stares at the screen, "Now I'm trying to see if I can get a signal from them."

Some more button pushing with a little lever pulling. The screen, as The Doctor stared, showed no signal in the one hundred mile radius.

"OH! AREN'T THEY CLEVER!" The Doctor smacking the screen, "They must have some device blocking the TARDIS's scanners!"

The Doctor takes the sphere and runs out the door leaving Clark and Lois confused. They follow him as he runs back to the farm house.

Inside they watch him study the sphere. He laid on the counter in the kitchen as he slams down a briefcase he had brought with him. He pulled all sorts of devices that marveled Clark and Lois. The Doctor takes his stethoscope and plants the hearing end on the sphere. He flicks the sphere hoping to get a response and then soon enough a ringing noise starts to come from the sphere The Doctor was studying.

"Step back!" The Doctor ordered and so they did.

The ringing continued as The Doctor walks to Clark and whispers, "Just listen, ok? Use your X-ray vision and I'll explain later."

Clark was so confused and wondered how he knew about his ability. He did what The Doctor said and used his X-ray vision. Luckily for him, he can see the sphere and there were gears moving.

"The sphere seems to be on," Clark said.

The Doctor going into the briefcase and takes out what looks like an ordinary mallet. He holds the sphere with one hand and in the other was the mallet he pulled out. With force The Doctor slams down the mallet and the sphere cracks open. The ringing became louder as everyone covered their ears. The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and turns it on. The gears stop with a spark and the ringing noise stopped. Rubbing his ears The Doctor took out a magnifying glass and takes a closer look at the insides of the sphere.

"What is this sphere you made?" he said out loud, "never in my life I've seen the Cybermen built anything like this!"

"Doctor!" Clark said.

He looks to see Lois staring out into nothing. He drops down the magnifying glass and examines Lois.

"She was like this when you're checking the sphere," Clark explained.

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and scans Lois. She was like a statue, not moving nor even one slight movement with her eyes or mouth. The Doctor checks the screwdriver and notices a change in Lois. He snaps it shut and then looks back at the sphere and then to Lois. He does this for quit a while until Clark steps in.

"What's wrong with her?" Clark asked.

"She seems to be… in a trance of some sort," The Doctor said to Clark. "It seems that when I cracked open the sphere, the loud ringing noise we heard put her in a trance," he said still staring at Lois.

"Then why not us?"

"I don't know Clark… I wish I knew, but I don't have a clue… MAN THE CYBERMEN ARE THICK!" he said as he went back to the sphere.

A loud crash came from the living room as the two men prepared for whatever was coming to them. The Doctor knows the familiar walking sound of the Cybermen as only one came into the kitchen. Clark lunges at it, but the Cyberman stopped Clark by grabbing him by the neck. He's thrown against the wall, but is all right.

"You are superior alien… But I'm far superior than you," it said.

The Doctor stands there wondering how did the Cyberman threw Clark like he was nothing. He looks back at Clark and then the Cyberman.

"Well… That's new, but impossible!" he said.

"What's new?" Clark asked getting up from the floor.

"They've been here for awhile! How did you get his DNA?" The Doctor asked.

"Simple… His only weakness… is that of Kryptonite," it answered.

_No! no, no, no, no, NO! How did they get his DNA? And… how did they get his powers? _The Doctor thought, "Answer me. How did you get his DNA?"

"Kryptonite is the only substance that can penetrate his skin, we made small cyber fly with a kryptonite needle and took his blood… And now the Cybermen will have his alien powers and will be… unstoppable," he turns to Lois.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Clark super speeds to the Cyberman.

"CLARK NO!" The Doctor yells.

The Cyberman super speeds around and grabs Clark by his arm. The Doctor and Clark began to watch as the cybernetic alien began to change. His antennas weren't attached anymore and his body began to change into a more athletic type. _Impossible! How can this be? How can their bodies change? _The Doctor thought. Once the transformation was done, the Cyberman's original design was no more.

"Now… Witness the newly designed body of the Cybermen," it said.

It punches Clark in the stomach and throws him through a wall. The Doctor was shocked to see the newly upgraded enemy. It turns its attention to the Doctor with glowing red eyes. The Doctor ducks as it used its heat vision; destroying half of the kitchen. Knowing it missed, the Cyberman speeds to the counter and kicks it. The Doctor gets pinned between the sink and the table of the kitchen, unable to free himself. He can only watch as the Cyberman takes Lois and flies out of the house. Clark comes to as he climbs out of the hole. He sees the Doctor pinned and helps him.

"We have to find him. It seems he's got plans for Lois," the Doctor said to Clark.

"How? How can we track him if you couldn't track the Cybermen by the sphere?" Clark asked.

"With one of his original skin… Aha! Molto benne!" the Doctor holding a piece. "To the TARDIS!"

Inside the console room, Clark watched as the Doctor waited for a signal coming from the screen. The Doctor waited until they began to hear a beeping noise.

"Aha! That's what I was looking for!" he grabs his sonic screwdriver, "Let's go Clark."

Clark picks up the Doctor and he speeds out of the TARDIS towards the signal of the Cybermen. While he's running to the destination, Clark cannot help it on how the Doctor knows about his abilities.

"Doctor, mind if I asked a question?"

"Mind if I answered?" Doctor mocking.

"How did you know about me?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, "Spoilers. But I can say that I'm from another parallel world."

Clark was shocked to hear about what the Doctor just said. He really wanted to know, but ignored the questions and focused his attentions on the Cybermen.

They have arrived at the destination. The Destination was of a factory outside Metropolis. It looked as though it was closed for many years as the rusty color took over the original color of the factory. Grass were getting taller and holes can be seen on the funnels of the factory. Birds flew in and out of the abandon buildings and bugs crawling in and out from small holes. Clark lets go of the Doctor as he has his screwdriver out and making the noise. The beeping on the screwdriver started to beep very rapidly as this is their destination.

"We're here," the Doctor looks at the city, "and a perfect spot."

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"This is were the Cybermen are. And in order for them to build their army, they need a lot of people," the Doctor points to the city, "Metropolis is the perfect city to start an army… An army full of your powers Clark."

Clark is shocked to hear about what the Cybermen are planning to do.

"I can't let them do that. If they get a chance to build an army of super Cybermen, the whole world will be like them."

"The entire universe Clark. Once they remove the weakness, they'll be the only unstoppable force that no one will be able to stop… Clark, you're the only one who can," the Doctor explained.

_I hope we can make it on time_ thought the Doctor, "just be grateful that they haven't start the process yet. Lois still has time."

"Wait," Clark said in an anger way, "You're still a stranger to me. Ok a Time Lord, yes, but you're still a stranger to me! Who are you actually?"

The Doctor can't resist the anger someone giving him. Martha once threaten to stay in the future earth in New New New New New York. He turned around and stared at Clark.

"All right. I'm a Time Lord, yes. Or should I say there was Time Lords," he said.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"There was a huge war. A big war that no other can't compare. This war was called, The Time War. My race was battling another race called the, Daleks… Both sides lost, my kind are all but dead now… Except for some, but those others are dead, including the one I lost," the image of the Master dieing in his arms still haunts him. He continued, "Before all that… Clark… I'm a rouge Time Lord. I stole the TARDIS from my people… But I'm a good guy Clark, you can see that… How old do you think I am?"

Clark shrugged, "thirty?"

"Try, nine hundred and thirty seven years old," Clark stared at him, "Time Lords live longer and we have this special ability called, Regeneration."

"You sleep?" Clark asked.

"Not that kind of regeneration. When a Time Lord is mortally wounded or dieing of old age, his or her body regenerates, giving them a new face and a new personality… This is my ninth regenerated body… But tenth in total," Doctor said and paused letting Clark take all the information in. "Well then… Let's go save Lois!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The Doctor and Clark heads to the abandon factory. Grass was growing all over the place, vines of plants wraps around the ladders headed to the roof and holes on the sides of the buildings. Windows have small broken holes, probably from teenagers throwing rocks at them. Silence took over the area, nothing but wind swept through the ghost town like place. They reached to the door, caution for whatever maybe watching or waiting for them behind the door. Clark checks the door and it's locked. Not knowing if the door has an alarm system, he lets the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver unlocking the door. The sound of the locked door letting them know that it's ok to go inside.

"I should go first Clark," the Doctor said.

He held out his sonic screwdriver as he traces Lois's signal. They followed the signal downstairs as they went deeper into the factory. Clark notices that they haven't hit the last floor of the building yet.

"There should be a ground floor to this place," he whispered.

"There was… But I think the Cybermen destroyed the ground floor and made their factory lower so no one will notice," the Doctor said.

They finally hit the floor the signal was taking them to. It was warmer than above as red lights illuminated the hallway. The signal began to get stronger as the beeping began to get faster and louder each time they get closer. They finally reached to a set of doors, the beeping goes crazy.

"She's behind these doors," the Doctor putting away his screwdriver.

Clark punches the doors open as it made a loud crash, "Clark! We have to be quite!" Doctor whispered.

They found Lois and she's standing right in the middle of the empty room. Clark was about to get her, but the Doctor stops him before he does anything stupid.

"You have to be careful! This maybe a trap!" he said.

Clark nodded and walked to Lois very cautious. Once he reached her he notices that she wasn't right.

"There's something wrong with her," he said.

The Doctor jogs to help him and examines Lois, "They have her under their control. But with my sonic screwdriver," he takes it out from his jacket, "it should break the signal they're having to control her."

He finds the right frequency and points it at Lois's right ear. The high pitch noise worked. She shakes her head and looks around the unfamiliar room she's in. She then looks at the Doctor and Clark, who hugs her.

"Did I missed something? Where the hell am I?" Lois confused.

"The Cybermen had you under their control, but later we need to get out of here!" the Doctor said turning around and running towards the door.

He screeches to a halt as Clark and Lois sees the Cyberman standing in front of them. The upgraded Cyberman.

"GO!" Clark said as he speed tackles the enemy.

He tackles it through a wall as it made a loud crashing noise. Doctor grabs Lois by the hand and they run out of the room with Clark right behind them. They ran as fast as they can until they reached to the door and outside the building, only to be met by the upgraded Cyberman. It grabs the Doctor and throws him to the other building. Clark, as it wasn't looking, picks it up and jumps to the air. He then twirls around really fast as he throws the Cyberman to the ground as a large explosion came after. Clark lands and speeds to the building as Lois was all ready there.

"Doctor! You ok?" Clark helping him up.

"Ah! Yes… Oh! I'm fine. Time Lords can take a beating," he said. "But I did found this when the Cyberman wasn't looking."

Lois took the piece that the Doctor was holding. She took a closer look and saw the letters: LUTHER CORP. written on it.

"You won't believe this," she said handing it to Clark.

Clark sees the lettering, "Luther Corp."

"Whatever company is that… is helping the Cybermen to achieve their goal. Let's see who runs this Luther Corp," the Doctor said as he gets up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Luther Corp. stood high above other buildings in Metropolis. The skyscraper stood there like a dagger stabbing the sky with the big logo at the very top of the building. The Doctor stood there with Clark and Lois with the piece from what seems to be made from the company.

"I would need to get in there and speak to whoever runs Luther Corp," the Doctor said.

"Tess Mercer, but the company is owned by a good friend, Oliver Queen. He should be in there," Clark said.

"Well, let's meet the lad," the Doctor walked inside the revolving doors.

Inside was a huge lobby filled with employees and security. One security guard notices them and walks to them with a radio in hand.

"I'll take care of this," Doctor holding Lois back.

"May I see some identifications," the guard asked.

The Doctor pulled out what looks like a leather wallet and shows it to the guard.

"We've been waiting for you guys," he respond.

"Been very busy," the Doctor said.

The guard lets them go and they headed to the elevators. Inside the doctor pushes for the floor that Oliver or Tess maybe in. Wondering how they got pass the guard Lois had to break the ice.

"How did you do that?"

Doctor holds up the leather wallet, "Psychic paper. Let's anyone see who I want to be. In this one we're building inspectors."

"Oh… Nice," Lois said.

The elevator dings and the door slid open. They walk into a much smaller lobby with a secretary at the end of the room. The room was dark, but well lit by florescent light, in both corners of the lobby were plants from a tropical island of some sort. The floor is made of marble like the floor in the huge lobby on ground floor. The walls were painted blue with ornaments hanging evenly in the middle of each wall. The secretary's desk was the same color of the walls, but the top was of wood brown. The desk was covered in folders and papers from the company's stock market or sale information from the government. The secretary was young and beautiful and notices the three walking towards her. She seem to know Clark and Lois.

"Clark Kent, Lois Lane! What brings you here? And… who's your handsome friend?"

"I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, is Tess Mercer or Oliver Queen here? We need to speak to one of them or better, both!" the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen doesn't want to see anyone-"

The Doctor cuts her off, "thank you!"

The Doctor walks to the double doors of the office that Oliver Queen is in. The secretary tries to stop him, but the Doctor was all ready at the doors and opens them. The room was huge. A large window at the end with two tall plants at each end. A coffee table sits in the middle of the room with flowers in the middle. Off to the left side was a vault, that kept some things in there, which Clark remembered, but is not for sure what's in there now. To the right was a statue from Egypt with other miniature statues. At the desk was Oliver Queen, talking on a cell phone to a business partner, he notices the three people walking in as he tells the person on the phone that he'll call back.

"What brings you guys here? And who's your friend?" Oliver asked.

"The Doctor… Enough of introduction Oliver, but I'm here to show you this," the Doctor tossing the piece to Oliver.

Oliver examines it and has a bewildered look on his face, "What's this?"

"What? Don't recognize it? It's a piece from the Cybermen that kidnapped Lois," the Doctor explained.

"Wait… You're not saying that I had to do something with these… Cybermen."

"It's made from Luther Corp Oliver!" Clark said.

"I would of known about them Clark. Besides, what are Cybermen?" Oliver asking.

"Let's say they're big trouble for us," Lois answered.

"The Cybermen are cybernetic alien race. They go to planet to planet making other races into Cybermen. They think that upgrading other races is the top priority for them," the Doctor explained.

Oliver stares at the Doctor, "It seems you know a lot about them Doctor."

"Run into them a couple of times, but none of that… These Cybermen are going to be much different now. It seems that fell into a crack between parallel worlds and found this world. And maybe Luther Corp made a deal with them for their technology!"

"Look… when I bought Luther Corp I looked all over for old files that Lex used to have and nothing on about the Cybermen."

"Then Tess must know something. I mean she ran the company when Lex disappeared and must have known about the files on the Cybermen," Clark said.

Oliver had a look on his face. A look that made him think, "You know what? Since you mentioned Tess, she did had a couple of files erased before I got to them. Maybe she still has those files and one of them should have the Cybermen."

"No problem mate," the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

He goes to the computer and sonic it. Old files that Luther Corp had in the past began to pop on Oliver's computer. Oliver is marveling at the sonic screwdriver as a file comes across, called Cybernetic Alien.

"Nothing can beat the a sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said and begins to look over the file.

"Tess may knew about it. Or should I say Lionel Luther's expedition discovered a frozen Cyberman in the Artic! And it seems that he made a deal with it to give them superior power to make them stronger. All they needed was a blood of a Kryptonian," Doctor looking Clark. "Wait… Lionel didn't just made a deal with them, he gave them the technology they needed to have your powers Clark! But why now and not b-"

The Doctor paused as the others look on, "What is it?" Lois asked.

"I didn't just fell into the crack to your parallel universe! They did it! The Cybermen made that crack and I fell in!… They wanted me to see how far they can go to become the most powerful race… And once this parallel world is nothing, but Cybermen, then they'll go back to our parallel universe and no one won't be safe! An army of unstoppable Cybermen! With Kryptonian powers!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Doctor stood up from the chair an started to pace back and forth while scratching his head helping him to think. Lois, Clark and Oliver waited as they watch the Doctor think. Then someone did came to mind, in fact two people in mind, but he has to meet Tess Mercer before contacting the other.

"Oliver, I need to see Tess Mercer. She's the only who knows where the files are," the Doctor said.

"She's at her mansion outside of Smallville, I'll have a helicopter here in a-"

"No need," the Doctor was all ready out the door.

Oliver stood there confused as Clark took him by the arm, "Trust me Oliver… What he has, beats anything on this planet." Lois laughs.

Around the corner and into the alley way, Clark and Lois took Oliver to the TARDIS with the Doctor waiting for them. Looking at the blue box, Oliver was confused and worry.

"Um… It's a blue police box and we can't fit in there!" he said out loud.

"Wait till you see the inside," Lois walking to the TARDIS and the Doctor holding the door open for her.

Clark followed leaving Oliver bewildered. The Doctor waited for him to come as Oliver rolled his eyes and walked right towards the TARDIS. Once inside Oliver was hoping to hit the end of the box, but found himself in a bigger room. Shocked and confused he goes outside the TARDIS and begins to look around the outside of the box. He looks at the Doctor and then walks inside the TARDIS, still shocked and confused. The Doctor walks in and closes the door while watching Oliver's face priceless face.

"It's! It's!" Oliver repeated.

"Bigger on the inside!" Lois said.

"Y-yeah… How?"

"Basically, it's another dimension inside a small box. Time And Relative Dimension In Space aka, TARDIS!" the Doctor said as he got her ready. "Now let's go pay a visit to Ms. Tess Mercer."

He pushes the lever to make the TARDIS go. The engine roars to life as it made the sound of the universe.

Tess Mercer is in her big office. It has a fireplace, two couches with a coffee table in the middle, books on the second level of the room and rare collections of mid-evil armor and swords left by Lex. She's on her laptop scanning through a file called, DARKSEID. She's staring at a picture of a photo from South America. In it has figures of women and a large figure in the background. The figure is huge and had red glowing eyes. Her security comes in and she closes the file.

"What is it?"

"Oliver is here with some friends," he said.

Knowing who it is she tells the security to let them in. She waited as Oliver, Clark, Lois and the Doctor file into the room. Tess notices the Doctor and wonders who is this person.

"Ah! You must be Tess Mercer! I'm the Doctor," the Doctor shaking Mercer's hand.

Tess didn't took her eyes off the Doctor as her heart began to beat faster than ever before. "Um… Hello… Doctor, Oliver, Clark and Lois! Nice for you to come." Tess walking to a table with a coffee maker. "Coffee anyone?"

"No thanks," the Doctor said as he sat down on one of the couches. "We're here for the files that Lex had on… Cybermen."

Tess drops a cup of coffee onto the floor. It breaks and coffee splashes on the wooden floor like a rain drop falling from the sky. She stared at the Doctor and then straight at Oliver.

"Been hacking into secret files?"

"Don't look at me… He seems to run into these, Cybermen all the time," Oliver with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok," Tess clearing her throat. "So… How do you know about the file Doctor?"

"Not the files on the Cybermen, but the upgrades that Luther Corp has been giving them," the Doctor smiling.

Tess nodded her head and slowly sat down on the other couch without saying a word. The Doctor stares at her as he raises one eyebrow and clicks his tongue.

"If you'll let me, I'll be at your laptop," the Doctor getting up.

He headed to the computer with his sonic screwdriver in hand, Tess stands up with a confident look on her face.

"You'll need a password to get the old files back, but I'm the only one who knows them."

The Doctor smiles as he activates his screwdriver. Tess walks over and is shock to see that the old files that are hidden away are now popping up like the Doctor knew the password by heart. The Doctor stops on a file he was looking for and began to scan through documents on the Cybermen.

"Seems that Lionel Luther found the Cybermen months after a meteor storm hit Smallville," the Doctor catches Clarks reaction to the meteor shower. "From what this document reads… seems that the Cybermen was still alive and demanded a full upgrade… Yadda yadda yadda… Oh! Wait a sec! Seems here when he knew about you Clark… He got hold of your DNA and started to build a cybernetic body with your powers!"

Clark looks at Tess with anger in his eyes. Tess puts up to hands hoping that Clark won't come near her. "You knew about this! You knew about the Cybermen and my DNA. Thanks to you and Luther Corp, you gave the Cybermen an upgrade that can destroy us and the Doctor's parallel universe."

"I only knew about the Cybermen not the upgrade Clark. Lionel was very keen on keeping top secret files from me and Lex!" Tess admitting about the files.

"She's telling the truth Clark. From the looks of it, my sonic screwdriver just popped up a hidden document on the upgrade. And-"

The Doctor pauses and starts to type fast like no one on earth. The others watch as he brought up a journal from Lionel Luther.

"Oh! Now, you have to thank Lionel. Even though, he regrets, on giving the Cybermen your powers! He didn't mention to them about your weakness! But we're running out of time and we need some help! To the TARDIS!" the Doctor runs out of the room.

"Why does he keep saying 'to the TARDIS!' like that?" Oliver following the others.

The Doctor unlocks the door and enters the TARDIS with the others following behind. Once inside Tess stops in her tracks at the huge room inside a small blue box. The Doctor ignores her as he reaches for his phone.

"You got a phone?" Lois asked.

"It's a _phone box_," the Doctor waiting for someone to answer. "Ah! Finally you answer… Yes, it's me! On my own for awhile, but now I'm in another parallel universe… I got some companions in this world, but something has come up… Big… Cybermen… I'll give you the codes to come into my TARDIS… Right."

The Doctor pushes some buttons and waits. The others wonder what backup he called until a flash of blue light blinds them a little. Standing there is a strapping man. Very handsome and good looking. His messy hair and striking blue eyes stunned Tess and Lois.

The man salutes. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He winks at everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tess and Lois were still fixed on the strapping young Jack Harkness. It must have been his manly face that gets the women falling for him and Jack doesn't mind that. The Doctor notices that and takes Jack by the arm towards the console.

"You didn't tell me you have good looking people here," Jack winks at the women. "I think I should go introduce myself."

"Jack!" the Doctor called to him.

Jack ignores the Doctor as he introduces himself, "Hello, I'm Jack."

Tess shakes his hand but seems she doesn't want to let go, "I'm single… Um… I mean, I'm Tess Mercer."

"Glad to meet you Tess."

Lois shoves Tess out of the way, she fixes her hair and smiles at Jack, "I'm Lois, Lois Lane. If you need anything, just let me know."

Clark clears his throat as Jack walks to Oliver and Clark. "Hello, Jack Harkness."

"Oliver Queen."

"Clark Kent."

He goes to shake Clark's hand and feels his strong grip, "Wow… Got a grip there Clark… My kind of guy!"

"Enough! There's always a time! Now get over here!" the Doctor said.

Jack walks back to the console as he and the Doctor discuss about plans. But something was bothering him from before. Something that doesn't make any sense to him and he knows that the Doctor has the answer.

"Before we discuss about the Cybermen, mind telling my how did the codes brought me here in this parallel world? I thought traveling to other worlds was impossible?"

The Doctor shows Jack a device the size of a small cell phone, "To them it's possible."

"Hey!" Tess comes running to the console and attempts to grab the device away from the Doctor, but he was too quick as he attempts her from getting the device. "That's Luthor Corp property!"

"Not anymore!" he turns to Jack. "This device allows a person to travel to another parallel world, I'm not sure what's it called, but it does that and that's how you arrived here."

Jack is still staring at Tess who's trying to retrieve the device. "Mind answering, why you seem to hate her Doctor? She's one good looking woman!"

Tess blushes a little, the Doctor answers, "She co-owns Luthor Corp. The company helped the Cybermen with the new upgrade."

Jack stare turns to anger as he gives Tess Mercer and evil look.

"I was starting to have a crush on you Tess. I don't date women who do evil things against the good guys."

The Doctor pushes some buttons and shows Jack the upgrade he's talking about. Jack was both angry and shocked to see what the Doctor is showing him. The Cyberman having Clark's powers gives Jack a worry look on his face. Once the Doctor turns off the screen Jack walks away from the console, still giving Tess the look, and stops to think. Not even Torchwood, his team, never dealt with a Cybermen with Clark's powers.

"'Kay… A Cyberman has your powers… And is going to give his friends the upgrade he has and there will be, Super Cybermen and there goes the universe!" Jack gives Tess the look again.

"We won't have much time. Once that Cyberman gives the upgrade there will be too many of them for a simple Kryptonite rock to stop one. In order to stop this from happening is to take out the Super Cyberman, Clark you're going to need to draw him out as we give him the Kryptonite," the Doctor points at him.

Clark nods as Oliver steps forward, "I'll help to."

The Doctor nods to Oliver, but then is hit in the shoulder by Lois, "Ow! What's that for?"

"What about us, I mean me?" she wondered leaving Tess out.

"Sure you can come along, Tess you stay here."

Outside the TARDIS, Tess gets thrown out and watches as the TARDIS dematerializes right in front of her.

Outside the factory the TARDIS materializes and finally lands. Oliver, dressed in his green arrow outfit, comes out first. Clark follows behind him dressed in his The Blur outfit, Lois her usual clothing. Jack and the Doctor comes out last, Jack with some weapons and the Doctor in his usual get up with his sonic screwdriver out. Jack checks his weapons.

"All you know what to do. Once he's out in the open bombard him with the kryptonite devices and Clark get out of there as soon as possible," he ordered.

"Until you give the signal, I'm out of there," Clark replied.

The group walks towards the factory, but are knocked off their feet by an unseen force. All of them dusted themselves off and standing in front of them is the Super Cyberman.

"You're no match for the upgraded Cybermen! You were compatible for an upgrade. Now I must… Delete!"

The Cyberman speeds towards the Doctor, but Clark tackles him and the two began to fight. Clark is punched in the face and is sent crashing to the factory's wall. Clark blows the Cyberman away and tackles him once more to the ground. He punches the Cyberman a couple of times when the Cyberman punches him in the chest. He skids across the ground causing the ground to brake under Clark. The Doctor was about to give the signal, but is being choked by the Cyberman. He knocks the others out of the way. The Doctor can feel pressure on his neck as he tries to breath.

"Regenerating is futile. You won't be able to regenerate once I kill you. Everyone will be talking about it. Everyone will know that I was the one who killed the Doctor," he said and kept squeezing.

The Doctor struggles, but he doesn't have his sonic screwdriver with him as it was on the ground next to him. Gasping for air, the Doctor starts to see darkness and light headedness. _Is this the way I die!_ he cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Doctor's sight was turning black from the pressure that the Cyberman was giving him. The Doctor tries to stay awake, but couldn't stop the strength of the upgraded Cyberman.

"Your companions will not help you now! I am superior! I am an all new upgraded Cyber-" he stopped.

The pressure went away as the Doctor gasped for air. The Cyberman… was… in pain. _Cyberman feeling pain!_ the Doctor thought. The Doctor looks and sees Captain Jack holding out a piece of green kryptonite as the Cyberman releases him from his grip. Jack has a smirk on his face as he walks to the dieing Cyberman.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. How can I feel pain? The Doctor read in the files that Lionel made your new upgrade with feelings," he said.

"And… what you are feeling… is… pain," Doctor taking some deep breaths.

"Impossible… Cybermen should never… feel pain!" it cried out.

Clark stayed back as Oliver covers him in a lead blanket to protect him from the harm of kryptonite. The others gather around as they watch the Cyberman slowly dieing. He began to glow as cracks started to form on the Cyberman. In the next second, sparks started to shoot out from the cracks as the Doctor, Jack, Oliver and Lois runs away as in time the Cyberman explodes into particles. Jack places the kryptonite in a lead box as Clarks comes out of the blanket.

"It's not over yet. We need to destroy this facility or the Cybermen will get an upgrade," the Doctor turning to the facility building.

"I can handle that," Clark with a smirk.

The Doctor smiles as everyone does the same. "I knew you'll say that."

Clark speeds inside the facility making a giant hole in the building. The others slowly back away when they start to hear booming sounds coming from below the ground beneath them. An explosion escapes from a cracked hole in the ground as pieces of Cybermen comes spitting out followed by fire as well. The entire area begins to shake and rumble as they watch the entire facility falls into a sinking hole and soon was followed by a large fiery explosion. Smoke and pieces of the buildings began to fall back to the earth. Everyone waited as Clark comes out unscathed from the explosion and pieces of the building. Lois runs to him and kisses him, but only to feel the heat on her hands as she let out a yelp.

Days later, after the destruction of the Cybermen, Doctor and Jack are inside the TARDIS as the others are outside saying their goodbyes.

"So… You're going back to your parallel world, eh?" Oliver asked. "You should stay awhile."

"Wish I can Oliver, but the rip between my world and yours is closing up," the Doctor explained.

"Yeah. We… just don't belong here," Jack chuckles.

He salutes to them. "Lois." He winks at her, she blushes. "Gentlemen." He does the same.

They wave at their new best friends as they watch the doors to the TARDIS closed in front of them. Before their very eyes, the machine begins to materialize as the engines roars to life. Then in an instant, the great blue box disappears and the heroes smile as they walk away from the spot where the TARDIS was sitting.

Jack sits on a chair in the console room a props up his feet on the console.

"Feet off!" Doctor smacking them away.

"Man… Meeting Superman, Lois Lane and the Green Arrow was awesome!" Jack replies.

"What a delight! Falling through a rip and then end up in-" the Doctor was cut off as the TARDIS shakes violently again.

Jack falls off the chair as the Doctor lands right next to him. The shaking continues as the Doctor tries to see what's happening.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Jack wondered.

"No! Something's wrong," the Doctor struggling to get to the console.

The TARDIS slams violently as the Doctor falls off the railing and on the floor beneath the console. The Doctor looks around to see if anything is out of place. He sees Jack rubbing his right arm as the Doctor runs back up to the console and checks the screen. The map is showing them that they're in Washington. Jack walks to the door followed by the Doctor as they took a peek outside. Trees were almost everywhere instead a school building to their left. It was night, but the Doctor was able to make out the sign of what school it is. Jack follows him and they both looked at the sign.

"Right!" both said at the same time.

What they were staring at was… FORKS HIGH SCHOOL.

(_Doctor Who and Characters are a trade mark of the British Broadcasting Channel. All rights reserved._)

(_Smallville and Characters are the trade mark of the WB and DC comics. All rights reserved._)


End file.
